


Price of Suffering

by Darkrealmist



Category: Othercide (Video Game)
Genre: Canon - Video Game, Character Study, Child Abuse, Childhood Trauma, Corpses, Dark, Dreams vs. Reality, Film Noir, Gen, Gods, Harm to Children, Horror, Insanity, Inspired by Music, Medical Experimentation, Nightmares, Pain, Plague, Poetry, Revenge, Torture, Violence, War, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 100-500, Wordcount: Under 10.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:28:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25855120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrealmist/pseuds/Darkrealmist
Summary: A poem based on The Child and his odyssey through The Suffering.
Kudos: 2





	Price of Suffering

Price of Suffering

Author’s Note: Enjoy the poem and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of _Othercide_.

Summary: 

A poem based on The Child and his odyssey through The Suffering.

* * *

No one  
You thought you could hurt me? Like them, until it was too much?  
Hands slicing and hurting still. Godless souls a torrent ’round my burlap mask  
I am angry. Mad. Bonded to him by umbilical insanity  
I can’t…I made Suffering pay them back  
The darkest things we ever do: They are the fable of the Chosen One  
I’m a creature of another kind  
Left in the dark. Alone in the night. To, worse than die, _survive_ the remorseless sobbing rain  
My only rays dreadful spectacle. Memories of agony  
Recalling…reanimating…the severe pain  
Her singing, gone again, is it?  
Come out and play  
Before the 1st crack hastens across the Veil  
All the Daughters Unreality’s waters drank in this war: Were their corpses worth the tokens?  
They are his body  
His vehicle to exist  
I wish I had had a say in this ordeal  
Love and purity, not torment and hardship  
To have chosen peace over his triumph  
Rather than be intercepted by shadow and spirit  
And yet…  
“I want you in this world”  
But who did I beg?  
You, who replies you can be a mother?  
Or The Nucleus? Throbbing seed of Suffering, awaiting to be born?


End file.
